Data mining electronic communications is a process for analyzing a user's electronic communication data. In some situations, users receive a flood of electronic communication data every day. This deluge often outstrips their ability to effectively consume and manage the data using current tools. In conventional systems, tools can be insufficient because they cannot search, sort, or filter the data using more sophisticated or intuitive characteristics beyond basic keywords. Furthermore, the tools may be unable to provide the user information about the relationships that exist between multiple pieces of communication data. The tools may also lack functionality such as the ability to learn common management and organization tasks by observing user behavior.